The Mummy: The Search for the Pharaoh
by Taisa Azudragon
Summary: The Final Chapter is out. Does Yami have the Scrolls of Thebes?
1. Ch. 1-2 Meet The O'Connell's/The King of...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy series or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Hello everyone, the names Cindy and this is my very first fanfic. (If any of you knew Jamie, she's my sister and she left the site and let me use her log in site. She left one story behind since people were so-so interested. Check it out some time.). It's actually a cross from The Mummy and Yu-Gi-Oh, but it mostly on the Mummy. If I put something that's not part of the show please don't sue me. (I've only seen the Mummy Series about five times). I've put this in the Yu-Gi-Oh category since I couldn't find The Mummy Series category.

Here's a summery: The O'Connell's have barely escape from Imhotep's grasp for the manacle of Osirus. Now they have the next clue for finding the scrolls of Thebes.

Key

/talking to yugi/

\\Talking to Yami\\

Ch. 1

Meet the O'Connell's 

Somewhere in Egypt……..

Rick: Well I guess we've got the next clue on our hands.

Evy: Yep, I guess we do

Alex: So what does it say?

Evy: Lets see………the scrolls of Thebes were last given to a Pharaoh name………..Oh no this part 

been rip….But there's more……..The Pharaoh later died, but his soul was kept inside an item call the 

Millennium puzzle waiting for the person to solve it so he can live on……Well it looks like we've got a 

lot of solving to do.

Jon: Oh but we've just solved a riddle.

Evy: Quit your whining Jonathan. Maybe the locals can help but we have to stay low. There's no 

telling who to trust anymore.

Alex: Anything to get rid of this Manacle.

Evy: Then lets get a move on shall we?

They travel to the nearest outpost in search for answers. Meanwhile………

Imhotep : WELL, WHERE ARE THEY!!!?

Colin: Well uh…..I don't know, but I do know this. They are looking for answer on who this 

Pharaoh was that had his soul lock in a puzzle of some sort….heh, heh…….

Imhotep: Hmmmmmm we probably won't need their help on who the Pharaoh was….but we do need to 

find out where he is……..

Colin: You knew the Pharaoh?

Imhotep: GO AND FOLLOW THEM!!! Colin: AHHH!! YES MASTER!!!

Imhotep: It looks like we'll meet again my friend……..

Rick and his gang have found an outpost.

Evy: Excuse me, but by any chance do you know this Pharaoh's name? And do you know what the 

Millennium Puzzle is that, that Pharaoh's soul was trap in?

Person: SHHHHHHHH!!! We do not ever speak of him……he was an evil person…….and now he has 

risen from the dead to do his dirty works again……

Alex: He's alive? Where is he? And what's his name?

Person: His soul lives on by the one person who solved it…..Yugi Motou………we do not DARE say his 

true name……he lives in Japan

Rick: Alrighty then, I guess our next stop is Japan.

Alex: …….Was he really that bad? As bad as Imhotep?

Person: Well I'm not sure about that, but he was the most terrible Pharaoh in his time, as my ancestors 

have told me ……be careful around him…….and Good Luck finding him…..( you'll need it)

Alex: I don't think anybody can be as bad as Imhotep.

Evy: Then we must be careful around this character then.

Rick: Lets get going guys…...and ladies…

While they were leaving they didn't know they were being watched.

Colin: Master!! I found his location. He is in Japan master, and goes by the name of Yugi Motou.

Imhotep: Good work……(I'm coming for you Tenno)

****

Ch. 2

The King of Games

In Japan Yugi and his gang are at Kaiba's Mansion. Yami had just finish a duel against Kaiba…..

Kaiba: NOOO!! I'VE LOST AGAIN!!!

Yugi: I've got to admit it was a close one.

Joey: Your telling me. I didn't know who was winning.

Tea: Well its over now.

Yami: Yes it is……no hard feelings Kaiba?

Kaiba: Oh I'll get over it.

Mokuba: Don't worry you'll get him next time.

Tristen: Guys it getting late and I'm getting sleepy……..

Tea: Yea me too, how about you, guys?

Yami/Yugi/Bakura: You bet we're tired. 

Yugi: That duel last about an hour and a half.

Yugi and his gang said there goodbyes to Kaiba and Mokuba and head there way.

Yugi: We'll see you guys tomorrow.

Yami suddenly heard something rustling nearby.

Yami: ……..huh? 

Yugi: What is it Yami? 

Yami: Why do I have the strangest feeling that we're being followed?

Yugi: What?

Yugi looks around.

Yugi: I don't see anyone you must be hearing things. 

Yami: Maybe you're right. Let's go home.

Yugi and Yami was back in the shop and were just about to go to sleep when..

Yugi: Hey Yami……

Yami: What? 

Yugi: Tell me what you were like back then.

Yami: ……Why? 

Yugi: I was just wondering.

Yami: The only thing I can tell is that……I wasn't the person I am today……I…..I was a cruel person 

back then.

Yugi: What happened?

Yami: When a Prince takes the throne they became the Pharaoh and had to learn how to play the shadow 

games…… When I became a Pharaoh, a priest taught me how to play the shadow games. The shadow 

games had made me a cold and heartless person and all I've ever wanted after that was power, and I paid 

the ultimate price……listen Yugi it's getting late now……… go to sleep.

Yugi: ……..yea I guess so……..night Yami……..

Yami: ……..Night Yugi…….

Yami returned to the soul room and went to sleep, thinking of what had just happened. Meanwhile outside 

the shop……….

Imhotep: I've found you Tenno and it won't be long now heh, heh……

Yami-Vee: How's my first fanfic? Will the O'Connell's find Yugi first or will Imhotep strike again? Find out on the next chapter of The Mummy…Chapter 3: When They Meet. Please Review.


	2. When They Meet

Hello again fans. You all really liked it? I'm not much into the real life timelines. I just want to write it, since Yu-Gi-Oh had some Egyptian stuff in it. So I thought why not put it as one of the episodes on The Mummy? Here's the next part of the story. Oh even though they make it to Japan for those of you that is a logic person, they will be speaking to Japanese people but they don't know how to speak Japanese. Just one little bizarre thing to get use to.

Last Time: We've met the O'Connell's in Egypt where they are now in search for The Pharaoh that lives in Japan (Well at least his soul). They head there way to Japan, but Imhotep had somehow made it first (how does he do that?). Yugi finds out Yami's past and as things heats up what will happen to our heroes? 

Key

/talking to yugi/

\\talking to Yami\\

Ch. 3

When They Meet

Rick and his party had made it to Japan but……

Rick: Oh man talk about a city, he could be anywhere.

Evy: Well we'll certainly won't accomplish anything just standing around here, we'll split up and look 

for him. Jon you go with Alex, Rick and I will go together. If you see him be careful around him.

Alex: …….Mom just because he was bad back then doesn't mean he is now. Does it?

Evy: We're not taking any chances. You two be careful out there.

They made there way and things weren't exactly looking up.

Jon: Oh I'm sick of this search and find game can't I rest here?

Alex: Oh fine, I'll just keep looking. He might be in the park. I'll ask the people there.

Jon: Alright just don't leave the park ok?

Alex: Ok

Meanwhile…….

Yugi: Hey Yami why don't we go to the park today with the gang? Or do you want it just you and 

me…you know, just for a breather…. 

Yami: No, I'm fine about having the gang coming along…..it makes me feel that….. I'm not alone…..

So Yami and his friends made their way to the park. Yami was in the soul room while they walk to the 

park.

Yugi:\\ Hey why don't you come out we're almost there.\\ 

Yami: /No its ok. I need some time to think/

Yugi: \\…..Ok Yami\\

At the park…..

Alex: Excuse me, but do you know someone name Yugi Motou?

Person: Sorry kid no idea.

Alex: Sigh, boy this is getting tiring huh Tut?

Tut was getting tired too. Tut was Alex's pet mongoose that he found on one of his trips, or should we say 

it found him.

Alex: I'll try one more person and then we'll rest ok?

Tut nodded in agreement.

Alex: Maybe he knows.

Yugi was sitting on a bench watching the sky.

Yugi: \\……I'm worried about you Yami. Look what's done is done Yami, you didn't have a choice.\\

Alex: Excuse me…..

Yugi: Huh?

Alex: Hi I don't mean to bother you but can I sit here?

Yugi: Uhhh sure.

Alex: Oh I'm all tuckered out. Aren't you Tut?

Tut was resting on his lap.

Yugi: …??….What an odd-looking pet you have there.

Alex: He's a mongoose and his name is Tut.

Yugi: Oh, I'm sorry, I've never seen a mongoose before.

Alex: Oh its ok, I get a lot of that in this city.

Yugi: *laughing* So I guess your not from around here huh?

Alex: Yea you can say that, names Alex.

Meanwhile someone was watching them nearby.

Imhotep: (Now I've got you both where I want you.)

Not too far from the park……

Rick: Evy, why don't we rest. We've been walking for hours.

Evy: Ok then, I too, am getting tired…….hey isn't that Jonathan?

Rick: …….Yea that's Jonathan……???…where's Alex?

They both looked at each other and then ran straight to Jonathan. When they got there Jonathan was 

sleeping.

Evy: Jonathan where's Alex?!!

Jon: Huh? Oh its you guys. He's in the park asking people about the where-abouts of Yugi that's all.

Evy: ….!!!!…..Jonathan!! You now what happens when he's left alone. What if he's in there and 

Imhotep?

Rick: We better go and look for him.

They all ran into the park.

As time progress…….

Joey: Look I know when I see something that's good alright Tea?

Tea: Yea right, you can't even buy the right clothing size.

Joey: Oh yea?

Tristen: Hey come on guys we're in a park. 

Bakura: Yea can't you guys just relax?

Tea/Joey: NO!!!

Tristen/Bakura: I give up.

Alex was watching this.

Alex: Who are those guys?

Yugi: They're my friends…heh, heh, sometimes they get these kind of arguments.

Alex: …!!???…..They 're twice your size ,what school do they go to, a high school?

Yugi: Yea and I'm a freshman.

Alex: WHAT? YOU'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL TOO? I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!!

Yugi: ????Huh?

Alex: How old are you? 

Yugi: 15.….oh and this shortness thing, kinda runs in the family.

Alex: Oh, for a minute there I thought you were some kind of a genius.

Yugi: Nope, just at games.

They both laugh.

Alex: Hey, what you got there around your neck?

Yugi: Oh this, its called the Millennium Puzzle, my grandfather gave it to me.

Alex:…the…..the….THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE? THEN YOUR…..YOUR YUGI!!

Yugi: ..uh...yea, I guess I forgot to introduce myself…??….. something wrong Alex?

Alex: Your….THE PHARAOH???!!!!!

Yugi: !!!

Yami: ( Huh?)

Suddenly Imhotep appears

Imhotep: ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH YOUR MINE!!!!

Yugi: Huh? Who's that?

Alex: Imhotep!!

Yami: ( Imhotep?)

Rick: ALEX!!!

Joey: Hey what's going on over there?

Imhotep says an incantation and summons a whirlwind. Alex and Yugi gets sucked in. Including Colin.

Alex: Mom!!

Rick/Evy: ALEX!!!

Tea/Joey/Tristen/Bakura: YUGI!!!!

Rick/Evy: Yugi?

Imhotep: NOW I HAVE YOU BOTH AND SOON THE MANACLE OF OSIRUS SHALL BE MINE!!

Colin: WHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!!!! I HATE THIS!!!! 

Yami-Vee: Cliffhanger!! Alex and Yugi have both been captured by Imhotep will they be able to escape his wrath or will he get the Scroll of Thebes? Find out on the next chapter of The Mummy…Chapter 4: At the Hideout….And…….Chapter 5: When Friends Meet Friends. Please Review.

****


	3. Ch. 4-5 At the Hideout/ When Friends Mee...

Hello peoples of the internet. You want more you got more. Here's the next chapter of The Mummy.

Last Time: Alex unsuspectingly bump into Yugi but before he could do anything Imhotep showed his ugly face and swept them away. Nothing they could do, will they escape or will Imhotep get The Scrolls of Thebes?

Ch. 4

At The Hideout

Imhotep has capture both Alex and Yugi and they were tied onto two seats they were sitting on. Imhotep 

had found a warehouse near a dock and use it as a hideout.

Imhotep: WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S THE SO-CALLED PHARAOH!!

Colin: uh isn't that him right there?

Imhotep: NO!! IT'S NOT HIM!! HE MAY HAVE THE PUZZLE BUT ITS NOT HIM!!

Suddenly Yami comes out of the Millennium Puzzle.

Alex: Whoa!!

Yami: Did you wanted to see me, you bastard?!!!

Imhotep: Ah Tenno, it's nice to see you again old friend.

Alex: Friend?

Yami: I'm not your friend anymore. After what you've caused I've left you. 

Imhotep: Really? Have you become so soft that you can't even remember the one who taught you 

everything?

Yami: All you ever taught me was getting more powerful, and I to paid for that.

Imhotep: Then why don't you join me? We can have our revenge on the world, once I get the Manacle of 

Osirus off that reluctant boy!!

Yami: The Manacle of Osirus?

Yami looks at the boy next to Yugi, then at his arm, then back at Imhotep.

Yami: You're still the power hungry person I've known you.

Imhotep: Who cares. All I want right now is the Scrolls of Thebes that you've hidden somewhere.

Yami:…….I'm not telling you.

Imhotep: WHAT!!

Yami: If all you want is power and taking over the world, then I won't help you. I don't want to make the 

same mistake again.

Imhotep: GRRRRRRR…THEN YOU SHALL SUFFER UNTIL YOU DO TELL ME!!!

Imhotep summons chains and tied them on Yami's arms and legs.

Imhotep: You may have been powerful, but your just an amateur to me. If you try anything to escape, the 

enchantment on the chains we'll shock you, including movements, and that's not all if you do use magic 

the chains will drain your energy so I wouldn't try anything silly. Until you do tell me you'll continue to 

suffer.

Yami: It's better then having you, taking over the world.

Imhotep: So be it, you shall suffer the consequences of disobeying me.

Yugi: YAMI!!!

Imhotep: HOLD YOUR TONGUE!!!! BOY!!! 

Colin: Oooo this is getting good.

Imhotep: YOU!!! STAND WATCH!!!

Colin: Yes master!!

Imhotep: I will get answers from you Tenno, and when I do, I WILL have my revenge on the world!!

****

Ch. 5

When Friends meet Friends

Back at the park Yugi's friend were in a shock of what had just happen while the O'Connell's were 

thinking of what to do.

Evy: This isn't good. What are we going to do now ? Alex is with that cruel person and then Imhotep.

Joey: Could somebody mind telling us what's going on?

Evy: Its none of your business, you and that evil friend of yours. There's no telling what he and his friend 

Imhotep will do to Alex.

Tristen: Evil? Where did you get the idea Yugi was evil? He's not evil. He's just a kid, and who's 

Imhotep?

Evy: But the people in Egypt said that he was an evil person back when he was a Pharaoh.

Joey: ?????Oh you must mean Yami.

Tristen/Tea: SHHHHHHHH!!

Evy: Yami?

Rick: Tell me, who is this Yami?

Tea: Thanks a lot Joey you know we promise to keep it a secret.

Joey: Oops

Bakura: Oh well we better explain it to them. What's your name?

Evy: I'm Evy, he's Rick, and he's Jonathan, and our son Alex, that was taken by Yugi and Imhotep.

Tristen: I'm Tristen, this is Bakura, Tea, and Joey and will you stop saying Yugi did this? He would never 

kidnap someone.

Joey: Yea, not even his other self, Yami.

Tristen/Tea/Bakura: JOEY!!

Joey: What?

Evy: Listen this isn't leading anywhere. You might as well tell us who this Yami is.

Tea: Oh fine, you see Yugi is the descendent of the Pharaoh which we call him Yami. Yami' s soul was 

inside an item call the Millennium Puzzle until Yugi solved it and…

Evy: Now he's wants revenge on the people who ruined his life.

Joey: That's it!! Listen lady I have no idea what happen back then, but Yami's a changed person. Just 

because he was mean back then doesn't mean he is now.

Evy: Huh?

*flashback*

Alex: Mom just because he was bad back then doesn't mean he is now…. Does it?

*end of flashback*

Evy:……..Alex…………

Joey: Was it something I said?

Tea: Could be.

Rick: Alright everyone we're going to need a plan on how to get the boys back and..

?????: Hey guys!!

Joey: Huh? Hey it's Kaiba, and Mokuba!!

Evy: Great, the more the merrier.

Kaiba: ???Who are these people?

Joey: This is Evy, Rick, and Jonathan. Their son Alex and our friend Yugi was captured by this purple 

guy name Imotempy or something like that.

Evy: Its Imhotep.

Joey: Whatever.

Kaiba: Yea I saw the whole thing. That whirlwind seem to be heading toward the docks over there by the 

looks of it.

Evy: Really? Please tell me more…?...uh..

Kaiba: Kaiba, Seto Kaiba. And this is my brother Mokuba. There's a dock nearby here. He could have 

stop there to find someplace to hide, we could search for them there.

Rick: Well that's a start, let's get going. To the dock!!

They made there way to the docks.

Evy: ……Hey Joey?

Joey: What?

Evy: Sorry about what I said about Yugi and Yami……… Is he really a good person now?

Joey: Oh you bet he is. He saved us from a lot of trouble and I mean trouble.

Evy: Really?………...Maybe I shouldn't judge people before I get to know them.

Joey: Yea……

They were both silent the rest of the way.

Yami-Vee: Oh the horror. For those of you who are logical people, no, Imhotep never really met Yami but it's kinda an interesting thought though. Will they make it in time? And what's the relationship with Imhotep and Yami? Find out on the next Chapter of The Mummy……Chapter 6: The Truth Between Yami and Imhotep. Please Review.


	4. The Truth Between Yami And Imhotep

Hmm….Should I wait for reviews or should I put this up? Choices. Oh what the hey. Here's the next part of the Mummy. 

Last Time: Imhotep? Yami's friend? Alex and Yugi were inside a warehouse and were tied to chairs, while at the park Yugi's friend and Alex's parents were trying to get along and in the end they separate their differences and join forces to find Yugi and Alex. Will they make it in time? 

Ch. 6

The Truth Between Yami and Imhotep

Inside the warehouse, Alex and Yugi were trying to free themselves from the ropes.

Alex: Any luck yet Yugi?

Yugi: No, its no use….. Yami…..how did you know about this creepy guy anyway?

Alex: Yea, I can't believe that you were actually a friend of Imhotep.

Yugi: Who is Imhotep anyway?

Alex: The last thing I know is that he's a cranky mummy searching for revenge on the world. When he 

wasn't a mummy he was a priest, and right now he wants the Manacle of Osirus I have on my arm to do 

his master plan. I can't take it off that's why we need the scrolls of Thebes to take it off without Imhotep 

on our tails, but every time we find the next clue he shows up.

Yugi: Oh…?!!….Wait he was a priest right?

Alex: ..?…Yea

Yugi:……!!!…Yami that story you told me the night before……is the priest…..Imhotep?

Yami slowly made a nod. 

Outside near the entrance to the warehouse, Rick with the help of Tristen and Joey was looking inside the 

warehouse and …..

Rick: I see them. They're inside this warehouse. They're tied up to two chairs and Imhotep is inside with 

them and….I think that's Yami with them…?… ..he kinda looks like Yugi.

Evy: That's the good part but…..Colin is on watch.

Mokuba: Who's Colin?

Jon: Lets just say he's the so-called servant for Imhotep. So, now what are we going to do Evy?

Evy: I'm thinking, I'm thinking.

Kaiba: …….I have an idea……

Rick: What is it?

Inside the warehouse…

Yugi: He's the one who taught you how to play the shadow games?!!

Yami: Unfortunately yes he did and he was the one who ruined my life. Please don't force me to talk a lot, 

I don't know how much movement these chains can sense.

Alex: Hey what story are you talking about?

Yugi: The night before, Yami told me about his life as a Pharaoh. He told me a Priest taught him how to 

play the Shadow games, as that all Pharaohs had to learn.

Alex: Really, what is the Shadow Games?

Yugi: ….uh how can I explain this. Do you know the card game Duel Monster?

Alex: I've heard about it once in a while.

Yugi: Well Yami told me a while back that during his time, the cards were real.

Alex: You mean like the actual thing?

Yugi: Yes

Alex: Whoa, now that's creepy.

Yugi: How did you guys meet Yami?

Yami: ………It was after I became a Pharaoh, that was when I met him. My supervisors told me he would 

teach me the Shadow Games. We had fun together and became good friends…….but then he changed. 

After a few months all he ever talked about was getting more powerful as it will make everyone bow down 

to you. I thought it sounded interesting so I too had the craving for power….But during that time I started 

becoming a cruel person. and I didn't care if people got hurt. All I knew is to be the most powerful 

pharaoh in Egypt….I later learn my lesson but it was too late, I had to pay for all the suffering I've done 

to the people of Egypt. I ask Imhotep's for help but he just laugh and watch me die.

The Chains were beginning to shock Yami.

Alex: Take it easy Yami!!

Yami:…….fortunately……some of….my servants….were still…….loyal to me……. and put my……. 

soul inside…….the Millennium Puzzle. *Relieving sigh* 

The chains slowly stopped shocking Yami. 

Yugi:………Yami………..

Alex: So that's why that person said he was an evil Pharaoh.

Yugi: What?

Alex: We found the next clue for the Scrolls of Thebes in Egypt and it said that the scrolls of Thebes were 

last given to the Pharaoh name……I guess Yami, and that when he died his soul was lock away in an 

item call the Millennium Puzzle waiting for the person who will solve it and he would walk again, 

something like that. We later went to an outpost to find some information on the Pharaoh and this guy 

said that he was an evil person.

Yugi: Really…so Yami, do you have the Scrolls?

Imhotep was listening close by.

Yami: ………I would tell you but…Imhotep….

Alex: Oh that's right…..dang.

Things were beginning to look down until Alex felt something moving in his shirt. Alex then realized 

that Tut was still sleeping. Then he came up with an idea.

Alex: *whispering* Yugi, I got an idea. I forgot Tut was sleeping inside my shirt. We can use him to get 

out of here.

Yugi: *whispering* How?

Alex: *whispering* Tut can bite through the rope and we'd be able to get out of here.

Yugi: *whispering* Great idea Alex.

Alex: *whispering* Alright Tut, we're going to need your help to get us out of here. Can you bite through 

these ropes?

Tut, seeing the situation they were in, agree to help. 

Alex: *whispering* Thanks Tut. I owe you one.

Yami-Vee: The truth between Yami and Imhotep has been revealed. Will Alex and Yugi escape in time? Will The team make it first? And what's Kaiba's plan to get inside? Find out on the next chapter of The Mummy…..Chapter 7: The Escape. Please Review………My real name is Terry. I'm sorry that I lied but please don't ask me why I lied about my name cause it's way too much explaining, and I mean explaining. 


	5. The Escape

zzzzzzzzz…….

Jamie: Uh Terry? We have company…

Terry: zzz…five more minutes….zzz

Jamie: Grrr.. WAKE UP!!! 

Terry: WAAHHH!! WHERE'S THE BOMB??!! 

Jamie: There is no bomb!! But there are readers waiting for a reply!! 

Terry: What? Oh, that. Thanks Jamie. 

Jamie: Well don't expect me to do that again!!

Sorry about that guys *yawn* haven't been sleeping good lately. I haven't started the final chapter yet cause I don't know if after the finale, should I make a sequel or not. I need your opinions. Please put it with your reviews. 

Last Time: Yami's Priest was revealed as Imhotep. As the gang has finally found the warehouse they were being held. Will they make it inside and will Tut save his friends in time?

Ch. 7

The Escape

Outside of the warehouse, Kaiba explained his plan.

Kaiba: Here's what we do, when me and Mokuba distract that Colin guy, you guys can sneak inside and 

…you can plan from there.

Rick: Right, ..ok everyone into your positions.

Meanwhile, Colin was complaining about his job.

Colin: Oh, why do I have to be the watchdog all the time?

Mokuba: Excuse me sir?

Colin: Hm? What do you want little boy? Go away!

Mokuba: But I think there's someone following me and I can't find my mom!!

Colin: So? It's not my problem.

Mokuba: But he's here!!

Colin: Where?

Kaiba: Right here……

The startled Colin, turned around and Kaiba muffled him so he wouldn't make a sound, while the rest of 

the gang sneaked inside.

Mokuba: Just if you want to know, I don't have a mom, just a brother. *wink*

Inside the warehouse where Alex and Yugi were held, Tut was continuously chewing on the rope. They 

were almost free.

Alex: *whispering* That's it Tut, you can do it.

Imhotep: HOW MUCH TORTURE DO YOU NEED TO GET SOME ANSWERS FROM YOU!!!??

Yami: It'll take more then this, to force me to talk.

Imhotep: YOU WANT MORE, YOU GOT MORE!!!

Alex/Yugi: NO!!

Both Alex and Yugi were free from the ropes and were charging at Imhotep. Imhotep fell down as there 

charging attack had surprised him. They were now on top of him

Alex: What are we going to do, we have to get the chains off, of Yami.

Yugi: Don't you think it's the wrong time to ask that question?

????:ALEX!!!

Alex: …??…..Dad!!

????: Yugi!! We're coming for ya!!

Yugi: Joey!!

Imhotep: NO!! I AM TOO CLOSE TO GIVE UP NOW!!!

Imhotep said some words and magically lifted Alex and Yugi up nearly touching the ceiling of the 

warehouse.

Imhotep: Stay!! where you are.

They all stopped.

Imhotep: If you take a step closer I will drop them.

Evy: Alex…..

Tea: Yugi…..

Imhotep: Thought so.

Imhotep still holding Alex and Yugi in the air turned to Yami.

Imhotep: I'm tired of your quiet acts tell me now or they fall.

Yami just stayed quiet, not ready to give up. Suddenly an object was thrown at Imhotep and 

Imhotep lost his balance and his spell began to wear off.

Tea/Tristen/Joey/Bakura: YUGI!!!

Evy/Rick/Jon: ALEX!!!

Just when things got bad……….

?????: Got ya!!

Yugi: ???? !!!!! Kaiba!!

Kaiba: You guys should lose some weight.

Mokuba was trying to get the chains off of Yami

Mokuba: Almost got you out, Yami.

Mokuba was then shocked by the chains.

Mokuba: Ouch!! That hurts.

Alex: Let me try.

Imhotep: NO!! STOP!!

Rick: Oh no you don't, GROUP BODY SLAM!! 

Everyone except Yami, Mokuba, Yugi, and Alex, tackled Imhotep. Imhotep was knocked out.

Joey: Finally!! This is one creepy purple guy.

Evy: He's a mummy Joey.

Joey/Tristen: A MUMMY!!???

Evy: Uh yea, I thought you knew that already.

Joey: Uh yea we do, just forgot heh, heh,( I want my mommy)

Alex: Lets see, maybe…..

Alex was still trying to take the chains off of Yami's arms and legs without shocking him or himself. Try 

as he might he couldn't take it off until the Manacle helped out.

Alex: There, your free to go.

Yami: Thanks Alex.

Rick: Let's say our thank yous' later. We got to get out of here before Imhotep wakes up.

Yugi: Let's go to my place.

Alex: Ok

They all left the warehouse and headed for Yugi's shop.

Rick: Hey, whatever happen to Colin?

Mokuba and Kaiba giggled.

Kaiba: Let's just say you don't want to go to where he went.

Behind the warehouse……..

Colin: Hello?…. Master?…. Can anyone hear me? Ugh, this place stinks.

Colin was trap inside a dumpster.

Yami-Vee: Ooo, take that Colin!! Everyone is heading to Yugi's shop to get some more information. Will the O'Connell's get The Scrolls of Thebes first before Imhotep wakes up? Find out On the Final Chapter of The Mummy: The Search For The Pharaoh…..Chapter 8: When Things Were Just Getting Better…Please review.


	6. When Things Were just getting better...

Oh don't you just hate it to end? *sniff* but don't worry there is a sequel to this, since you really wanted one. You see I had two endings, one for the sequel and one for the finale, but since you wanted a sequel I'll do it!! 

Ch. 8

When Things Were Just Getting Better…

Everyone was at Yugi's home and were settling down from all the action they had today. Yugi was 

teaching Alex how to play Duel monsters which wasn't very good while the gang watched them play. 

Alex's parents except for Jonathan, who was also watching Alex play, was talking with Yami.

Alex: Oh man this is so confusing.

Yugi: Ah don't worry you're doing fine, at least, at Joey's level.

Tea ,Tristen, Bakura, and Mokuba laugh at that remark.

Joey: Ha, ha very funny…

Jon:..??…. Did I miss something?

Meanwhile…..

Evy: So……..you don't have the Scrolls of Thebes…then.

Yami: No….I'm sorry I don't.

Grandpa: Ah don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find it…. somewhere.

Yami: But I do remember the last place I left it.

Evy: Really where?

Yami: Well uh….

????:ARRRGGGHHHH!!!

Kaiba: What was that?

Alex: It can only be one person.

Suddenly the front door was blown away and crushed, and in came….

Evy: Imhotep!!

Colin: You thought you could get rid of us? Didn't you?

Joey: uh.. what's that smell?

Everyone had a disgusted face.

Kaiba: Oh it must be Colin. I threw him into the dumpster back at the warehouse.

*everyone laughs*

Rick: *laughing* so that's where you put him.

Imhotep: ENOUGH!! I want the PHAROAH and the BOY!!!

Kaiba: Not on your life, you over-age mummy!!

Kaiba charges at Imhotep and slams right into him. 

Grandpa: Yugi…While we distract them, you and Yami go with Evy and her family. Go find the 

Scrolls of Thebes!! Save the world from destruction!!

Yugi: Again? But.. what about you?

Grandpa: I'll be fine now GO!!

Yami: Let's go Yugi.

Joey: Me and Tristen will hold them off.

Kaiba: Not without me you won't, Mokuba go with them!!

Mokuba: But Kaiba!!

Kaiba: Go!!

They all ran outside.

Rick: Great, we need transportation.

Mokuba: We can take Kaiba's limo.

Rick:…!!.. Great! I'll drive.

So they all went inside Kaiba's Limo and drove off.

Yugi: *looking back*….Grandpa…..

Evy: So where did you leave the Scrolls of Thebes?

Yami: I hid the Scrolls of Thebes near the Sphinx in Egypt just before I died. There was a ceremony there 

for my death. It might still be there.

Jon: But we just left Egypt.

Evy/Rick: JON!!

Alex: Oy they.

Rick: Alright everyone next stop Egypt!!

Meanwhile back at the shop. Imhotep has knocked out everyone in sight (except for Colin)

Imhotep: NO!!..GRRRRR…..I WILL FIND YOU!! AND WHEN I DO I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!

Colin: Yes you certainly will master.

Imhotep: YOU!! Keep your distance, you stink.

Colin: IT'S NOT MY FAULT I STINK, BESIDE YOU STINK EVEN MORE BEING DEAD FOR SO 

LONG AND!!

Imhotep: GRRRRRRRRR..RRRAAAAHHHHH!!!

Grandpa:…..Yugi….( be careful out there, both of you)

So now Rick, Evy, Alex, Jonathan, Mokuba, Yugi, Bakura, Tea, and Yami are fighting for time as they 

head back to Egypt in search for the Scrolls of Thebes. Will they find it? Find out in the sequel of The 

Mummy: The Search for the Pharaoh……The Mummy: Finding the Truth ( it could change).

Yami-Vee: What an ending, I'll try and work up on the sequel but I could use some ideas. Give a writer some help. Please review

****


End file.
